undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Undead Interviews/@comment-4105222-20151117084120
(this is freaking late especially since I'm commenting on John's interview) WELCOME BACK YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHN DISCLAIMER: this has come late because of my priorities. Fallout 4's release coincided with this interview and I've just been trying to get it out of my system but truly, the game is a drug. (cos I let it be a drug sheeeeeeiiiiiiiit) But now that I can put that game aside for now because of priorities, I've decided to hand you a piece of me thoughts about this interview. Firstly, your voice. I am sorry John, but I imagined it to be much deeper as an association to your picture. I am dead wrong, and you make a lot more sense now. Secondly, I had no idea we are alike in many ways. Apart from our obsession (too lazy to look for other synonyms) for the "28" franchise (of two movies and a bunch of comic tie-ins), we also enjoy a good piece of writing and like to do it for fun. We also like to observe people, be the people in the sidelines. That's... me, anyway. I am less of a stalker more of a creep. We also enjoy(ed) to shock people in our stories and have more than once tried to outdo Kirkman's The Walking Dead. I'm not proud to say I skipped out on the rest of Eden. As I've reminded y'all many times before, I'm not an avid reader, and the script format required me to be really engaged to the story. And that is exactly why it was so good; with a script, details are much easier to reveal without ruining the story's flow. But daym, it brings the lazy out of me. I still owe not just you John, but tons of others some reads. Nonetheless, I found the facts and tidbits about your stories very interesting. I do recall you for writing out some memorable scenes; and it now makes sense since your intent was on shock value. I tried to remember what I can about Eden from what little I read from it and some of the facts made sense to me. I fear for Dead Awakened's future because I am also juggling with the very monster that is "hella characters holy shit". I'm not giving up on it though, no matter how long it takes to finish, since I've already got plans down and I am looking forward to unleashing it into the wild. (when y'all got kids) Lastly, Epiphany. The faith aspect in the zombie scene is definitely very understudied (at least in mainstream media) and the way you've described has definitely caught my interest. I am also an avid fan of relatable characters and try to write my stories as such... and looking up at the world you live in is the best source for it. You're a very well-spoken chap, and I enjoyed this interview; unique in its own way, just like the others. :) These interviews have definitely been demystifying many of y'all and I always love that. Thanks for the entertainment John, and DAnny, thanks for conducting it well. Next up: Fitz! ps: Ali Larter is hawt